Oculyst
Oculysts are mysterious drones that can randomly appear in missions, analyzing and scanning their surroundings. Players will first encounter them in any Uranus mission using Grineer Sealab tileset, but only when a player has a Mastery Rank 3 or above. Scanning an Oculyst for the first time triggers the Natah quest. In Lua, two Oculysts will spawn early on during missions scanning the area like before. If the Oculysts are scanned, attacked, or are able to scan a player, they will leave and summon a pair of Sentient fighters—a combination of Conculysts and/or Battalysts—to engage in battle. This behavior is limited to Lua. Behavior *The Oculyst will only spawn if at least one of the squad members is of Mastery Rank 3 or higher; it will announce its presence with a continuous, distinct howl. Their sole interest seems to be scanning objects such as containers and dead bodies. **After completing several scans, they will eventually lose interest with the site and vanish. ***Though potentially a bug, if the player is cloaked from view using 's , and the Oculyst drones are never alerted to the player's presence, it is possible for any Oculyst units which have spawned into the mission to remain in the mission until the player extracts. ***If the Oculyst is busy scanning another object, it can be safely walked around, as they will only leave the site and summon combat Sentient units if they are allowed to scan or are attacked by the player. *This unit is impervious to damage and thus cannot be killed. It can be scanned though, which will prompt the Oculyst itself to scan the player. If this is achieved, it will leave the site. **The Oculyst can still be stealth-scanned and will yield 2 scans to the codex as would other stealth-scans, it will however be alerted even if not in direct eye-contact with the player and will leave the field, summoning Sentient units as it will normally do. **Additionally, an Oculyst can be attacked while the player is invisible; if the player is on Uranus, the Oculyst won't react in any way at all. *If multiple Oculyst appear, they can appear close together; within 5-10m of each other. *Oculyst units appearing can cause the Grineer to trigger alarms. *Oculyst units can appear in Syndicate missions if the criteria for appearing are completed. *Provided the Oculyst units have not noticed the player's presence, it is possible to complete all objectives in a mission, and return to where they originally appeared to find that they have not even moved from their original positions. (Potentially a bug, but confirmed true for now.) Notes *Oculyst cannot spawn during A Man of Few Words or when helping Clem(Only if the mission takes place in the Sealab) *A flicker of the screen, similar to Stalker and Death Squad announcements, will appear for all players in blue light, indicating that at least one Oculyst is present. **If the player is on Uranus, there will be no message or warning afterward, only the flickering and a distinct sound. If the player is on the Orokin Moon, the Lotus will warn all players to stay out of sight. **The tile where the Oculyst spawns can be identified by the presence of visible dead enemy bodies lying about. ***These enemies are in a fixed position, meaning they cannot be ragdolled nor cut into gore. ***The two variants of the bodies resemble a Regular variant of the Lancer units and a Regular variant of the Butcher(Could possibly be a Shield Lancer, Powerfist, or a Flameblade) ****However, these bodies do not match the Grineer soldiers that spawn in the Sealab on Uranus. **Oculyst spawn does not prevent a Stalker spawn. *It was stated by DE Steve that Oculysts become 'more interested' in players who complete more Grineer Sealab missions, increasing the chances of the Oculyst appearing.Source *Oculysts can spawn as early as setting foot in the mission after the intro cinematic finishes. *As soon as a scan is performed on a Drone, that Drone will pause for about one second before fleeing. *It is possible for an Oculyst to spawn even after the Natah quest is completed. *Enemy Grineer and Corpus will attack the Oculyst and will generally treat it as an enemy. They will, however, still deal no damage and will likely switch aggro if the player is close enough. * While they can spawn anywhere, it would seem that they rarely, if ever, do spawn anywhere other than Uranus. In fact, they are almost guaranteed to spawn in any Uranus Node. **On the other hand, they are guaranteed to spawn on Orokin Moon nodes on Lua Media Oculyst2.jpg Oculyst thing.jpg CBsentient1.png CBsentient2.png Warframe0867.jpg|Selfie with the Oculyst :D Oculyst's Codex.png|Oculyst's Attributes 2015-08-13_00007.jpg|The drone scaning Tenno. 2015-08-16_00008.jpg|I think... They like me. 2015-08-16_00005.jpg|Golden Oculyst? Patch History *Introduced. }} See also *Conculyst, a melee-focused sentient fighter. *Battalyst, a strong combat sentient. Sources Category:Sentient Category:Enemies Category:Update 17